


Scheduling

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [112]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: How did Hux miss it?





	

Hux doesn’t know how he managed it. Today is the fifteenth. Yesterday was the fourteenth. He is sure yesterday was the _thirteenth_ , because he’d been preparing the surprise for months. But all of a sudden the chrono said it was the _fifteenth_ , which can’t be right.

He’s never this unreliable. He’s never this… flaky. 

He storms out right at the beginning of the morning briefing, leaving everything to Mitaka to find where Kylo is currently hiding. Unsurprisingly, the Knight is training. Hux waits (for once) until there’s a break before he walks in and requests a private chat.

Whereupon he blurts out that he doesn’t know how it happened, that he was _sure_ it was the fourteenth today, and now he’s missed their anniversary, and he’s so sorry, he didn’t put it in his schedule because he knew he wouldn’t forget, but apparently he did, and it’s in there now, and he’s so sorry he made this mistake and he’s a terrible Human being and–

“Hux… it’s okay.”  


“No, it isn’t.”  


“Why? If I say it’s okay, and I’m fine with it–”  


“You shouldn’t be, is why! You should be disappointed in me!”  


“…for a tiny mistake?”  


“ _It’s thoughtless of me_.”  


“…you seem to have thought about it an awful lot, for someone who is thoughtless.”  


[[MORE]]

Sometimes Kylo’s words come out like he’s a politician himself, and when he slips into that register it’s always startling to begin with. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“There’s nothing _to_ make up.”  


“I’ll **make it up to you** ,” he repeats. “I have a gift, and the meal can be moved to tonight, and we will watch whatever holo you want, and I will perform any act of–”  


“Hux… you don’t need to punish yourself by sucking my dick or whatever. I meant it. I’m not upset. For Force’s sake, I didn’t get _you_ anything. Shouldn’t I be the one who gets spanked?”  


The General’s eye twitches. “No, because I’m… supposed to… be better.”

“…better than me?”  


Okay, that sounded bad. “Than normal people.”

“Like me.”  


He can’t tell if Kylo is teasing or not, but he’s uncomfortable either way. “Can we please get to the part where I shower you with affection to make up for my usual not-very-romantic self, and then I can maybe forgive myself by this time next year because I did it right?”

“Absolutely not.”  


Hux makes a distressed noise. “…then…?”

“You’ll give me my gift, and we’ll have the meal, and you’ll give me a backrub and tell me you love me. And _then_ you’ll be forgiven.”  


Hux is not so sure. 

“Promise me, or I won’t open your gift,” Kylo threatens (probably emptily).  


“That’s _cheating_!”  


Arms across his chest. “Those are my terms. I will accept minor twinges of discomfort, but no more self-flagellation.”

Kylo says that like self-flagellation isn’t his bread and butter. “…fine. But you get to decide what we do to celebrate.”

A wide, wide grin. “I’ve got a few ideas already. You’re not going to like them.”

“…oh?”  


“I’m going to make you enjoy yourself, and not let up until you’re screaming your head off.”  


Hux blushes. “How long until you can… finish?”

“Pretty much ten minutes ago.”  


“…give me half an hour and I’ll have the meal ready?”  


“Deal,” Kylo says, and smirks.   


Hux still feels awful. He’ll get him a second present. It’ll need to be a damn big one. He’s plotting it all the way back to their rooms to order in the meal. And also maybe how to fire the kitchen staff who didn’t ask why he didn’t ask for the special meal _yesterday_.


End file.
